Talk:Forest 4
Another new species This time we have a new enemy species. These guys have a triangle attached to the bottom of the head and bounces towards characters. I'd suggest Spring or Bouncer or any name which shows that they bounce. Other ideas are also accepted, but please sign your suggestions and votes with 4 tildes (~~~~) for them to be considered/counted. Ivan247Talk Page 07:05, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I prefer Bouncer. Yathimc (talk) 07:23, August 23, 2013 (UTC) This is something I haven't ever thought of... Bouncer does make more sense, unless they're supposed to split. 07:30, August 23, 2013 (UTC) They seem to only spawn smaller enemies when attacked, and not every hit spawns enemies. BTW, I dealt an underwhelming 6 AT (no AT aura) with an Indra Arrow during my tests. Ivan247Talk Page 07:47, August 23, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: The spawn attack does not look like to be in the enemy stat part of the code but somewhere else... Ivan247Talk Page 08:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) @Hank- If they're supposed to be splitting, then I think that the big enemy would have vanished after summoning the enemy. @Ivan- That seems to be the case. Thankfully, they're not immune to Freeze, so having my good Magician freeze them constantly basically shuts them down completely. This stage most likely would be nightmarish if the enemies weren't. And yes, Freeze makes the boss easy, too. It freezes his minions, after all. Oh, and I'm thirding Bouncer. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:54, August 23, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Fire isn't as horrible against these guys as you might think. Sure, it spawns a whole bunch of dudes, but you have to remember that nice little spawn limit from Mist Grove 2. Once one enemy spawns a whole bunch of enemies, none of the other enemies can. This can be an amazing place to get experience as a result. Especially the boss. Super Volcano cuts through him like hot butter. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:03, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, my further testing showed that fire isn't that bad. I used fire claw boxers to do the test before... Napalm Bomb + Ruby + Quick's Card works like a charm. The flames last long enough to burn down the spawned enemies. OK, so 3 votes for Bouncer now. Ivan247Talk Page 14:14, August 23, 2013 (UTC) They do look rather like Jellyfish (with the exception that they're on land). I vote for Jellyfish bouncer, or something around that. And agreed that Fire is not poor against this stage. I tried with Double Flame arrow + Bullets 5 and Quicks 5. The anormous amounts of gold and origini drops more then make up for the mob spawns, and ends up giving me more than enough origini to keep my team fully healed the whole way. Also, Spirits are an absolute beast in this stage. Ruisen2000 (talk) 14:52, August 23, 2013 (UTC)ruisen2000 I'm giving the 4th vote on Bouncer. -Majorlee (talk) 15:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I give another vote for bouncer. if you use a magician with a Big icicle with quick card 5 and diamond 5 and a boxer with spark claw with bullet card 4, you can take care of them pretty easily. 44hymaster (talk) 16:11, August 23, 2013 (UTC) .... Considering what my track record with getting people to agree with me on what something should be called is here on the wiki, between the two names suggested by Ivan, anyone taking one look at the above votes should be able to tell which name I would vote for if I still even cared enough to. -_- Geez, I'm not even trying to have an opposite opinion compared to everyone else. Just my cursed luck. Anyway, looks like it should be an interesting stage, when I finally get there. About time they gave normal enemies secondary attacks though, like all of the mega bosses so far have had. (Yeah- I saw the thing about the spawn thing not being part of the enemy code but (I'll guess) the species code, but as far as I'm concerned, game-play-experience wise, it might as well be a secondary attack. I can start worrying about what the code says once and if I ever become one of the code diggers myself, or for a short little bit if I'm called on for helping figure something out with my logic skills (which are oddly better than my math skills.... (thus hindered my my math skills if there any math logic problem)).... Anyhow, to me it seems like this.... (I so want to say "Spring" but I know it's gonna be "Bouncer" (so outnumbered here as usual ;; )) species is some weird cross between Snake and Mushroom. Jumps and attacks like a Snake, shaped similarily to and reacts sort of like a Mushroom would to being attacked, in this case with spawn attacks. If all future appearances of this species react to attacks from the rangers with spawn attacks, then I guess that's not quite like a Mushroom (hm, a Mushroom that uses spawn attacks.... that would be interesting to see), though still similar enough. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 21:37, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I... Think we're mostly all in agreement over Bouncer. Can we get the work done now? DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes. I'm now working on it. Bouncer will be the new species' name. Ivan247Talk Page 03:36, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Enemy stats All enemies are immune to poison. Head Colour: 5AFE29, Body Colour: 2A5B00 Smallest one: LV 70. LP 10000, AT 8-9, Min AGI 50, Max AGI control value 20, Range 60. EXP 600, Gold 100. Weakness: Fire damage +50%. Shoots a pellet towards characters. Never appears by itself Medium-sized one: LV 70. LP 30000, AT 1-1 (Po, 0.8s), Min AGI 100, Max AGI control value 20, Range 180. EXP 600, Gold 500. Weakness: Fire damage +50% Shoots poisonous pellets in an arch. May spawn smaller counterparts when attacked. Constant/long lasting fire attacks works, but be careful of the enemy avalanche if the fire attack is executed at close range. BOSS: LV 74. LP 150000, AT 8-8 (Po, 1s) Min AGI 150, Max AGI control value 30, Range 500. EXP 6000, Gold 5000. Strength: Freeze Time -95% Shoots poisonous balls in an arch. May spawn Medium sized enemy when attacked. Weapons which deal extreme damage in a single hit are suggested to kill down the boss with minimum spawlings. Constant/long lasting fire attacks also works here, but remember to apply dodge strategy a bit if the fire attack is executed at close range. :Freeze completely wrecks the poor things. Since they're frozen, they can't retaliate. And no, I'm not the ghost who made the message above. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:49, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Enemy Count F4: 1 has 1 Medium-sized enemy F4: 2 has 10 Medium-sized enemies F4: BOSS has 1 boss enemy OHMAHGAWDIJUSTNOTICED!! The new species looks a lot like the Lasher species we made!! Only that this species moves by bouncing, and it lacks the outline around the head!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:23, August 24, 2013 (UTC) To me it looks like a combination of Lasher and Spring. Similar appearance to Lasher, uses the movement pattern of Spring, and capable of the attack patterns of both. Oddly enough, looking at this, I see why "Bouncer" makes the most sense for the species name. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:20, August 25, 2013 (UTC)